The present invention relates to a locking system for a motor vehicle, and in particular to a cable drive assembly for a motor vehicle locking system. The cable drive assembly allows a motor vehicle door lock to be located at a position remote from a motor vehicle door latch mechanism.
Known locking systems for motor vehicles can be complex to manufacture and difficult to assemble. In particular, there is a difficulty in maintaining a lock mechanism in a desired correct relationship with an associated housing and drive mechanism during assembly. There is scope for failure of the locking system in all of these areas. It is an advantage of the present invention that it provides for ease of assembly and manufacture. It also allows for the motor vehicle door lock to be positioned at a location remote from the motor vehicle door latch mechanism.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, a cable drive assembly for a motor vehicle locking system comprises a housing, a first carrier means mounted within the housing, a second carrier means mounted within the housing, and cable means connecting the first and second carrier means.
Preferably the first carrier means is held in a first position within the housing prior to insertion of a lock mechanism and is mounted in a second position for rotation within the housing when the lock mechanism has been inserted. More preferably, the housing and the first carrier means are provided with complementary locating features to hold the first carrier means in the first position.
Preferably, the second carrier means is mounted for rotation within the housing.
Preferably, the cable means comprises a cable connected at a first end to the first carrier means, at an intermediate point to the second carrier means and at a second end to the first carrier means.
Preferably, the housing is provided with a flange to prevent interference with the cable means.
Preferably, the housing is provided with a cover to prevent interference with the cable means.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, a locking mechanism for a motor vehicle comprises a lock mechanism, a cable drive assembly according to the first aspect of the invention, drive means and a latch mechanism.